


Rewrite

by AzMoAn



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Transmigration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzMoAn/pseuds/AzMoAn
Summary: Her last day on earth was spent reading a trashy novel at the begging of her friends. The next day she wakes up as the disgusting villain from the novel. No way in hell is she following the novel and ending up like the villain!





	1. Chapter 1

The Proud Ten Kingdoms was a novel published by the author known as "Spiderlily". It was a thrilling, romantic adventure where the hero triumphed over the most dangerous of the King's jealous mistress. With the help of the other kingdoms' rulers the hero, dubbed "Nemesis" since he was never given a real name, was able to defeat his power hungry enemy. When her crimes were exposed and she was sent to live the rest of her life in exile, she chose to end it herself rather than live knowing she'd lost. And so Nemesis would get married and lived a long happy life. It was a beautiful book with a heartfelt ending.

_The hell it was!_

When Ayano had first read the novel, it was at the shameless begging of her friend Midori. Just from the summary alone, Ayano had figured out the many plot holes and writing problems the book could have. But she'd given in and read it after the third day of begging. By the time she'd finished reading, Ayano had thrown the book against a wall at least a hundred times, wished she'd thrown it more, and mourned all the wasted potential in the novel to the point that she might as have planned a funeral.

She reached the last chapter of the novel- the longest one- and was praying that something would happen that could salvage this trashfire of a novel.

Maybe fix the second prince's personality? Or maybe all of them? Why were so many important attributes of them just told and never actually demonstrated? The second prince was supposed to be culinary genius, but he only ever made the hero's favorite food. The fourth prince was supposed to be athletic, but the duty of training Nemesis went to some random disciple of the prince. Even the last prince who was said to be strict and arrested people for the slightest misdemeanor broke rules for the protagonist and turned a blind eye when he broke rules.

And the hero himself. His mother had died when he was a child-a victim of the dirty political games that were in the palace-but he never brought it up as a reason to take revenge. He became friends with his half-brothers and ten other princes, yet never thought about using his connections to help people? He united ten kingdoms and the only thing he could think of doing was using them to defeat someone who may or may not have been involved in his mother's death?

Ayano wanted to cry. So much wasted potential!

Her anger reached a level never seen before when she read the final author's note. She almost blacked out and had to take a walk to clear her head-it was almost her work shift. She locked the door and walked down the street, furiously typing a scathing review of the story, critiquing every aspect of the novel.

* * *

That was the last normal day of Ayano's life. The next day she died in an extremely embarrassing way. She'd die again if anyone found out. When she woke up she was in some very fancy medical place dressed in ornate clothing.

"Where am I?"

"Lady Ayano is awake!" Someone shouted. "Send for her handmaids! Send for the Emperor!"

"What's going on?"

"Lady Ayano!" A familiar voice echoed in the room. A few people muttered disapproval for the girl's loud voice.

"Midori?"

The green haired girl fell to her knees at the side of Ayano's bed. "I'm so sorry! I should have been watching you! If I had been that criminal wouldn't have poisoned your drink! I-"

"My drink was poisoned?" Ayano's mind was having a hard time catching up with this rush of information.

First, she was known as Lady Ayano. Then Midori came in after someone sent for her handmaids, and now this Midori was saying that her drink had been poisoned...

It all came together once Ayano's mind caught up. She was now Lady Ayano, the wife of the Emperor of the North and the jealous, power hungry villain of The Proud Ten Kingdoms.

_Fuck_.


	2. Chapter 2

So she was the disgusting villain supposed to die at the end. After saying that for the fifth time, Ayano started to calm down. She wasn't on board with what was happening, but she didn't see any way out right now.

While she'd been trying to keep herself from screaming out loud, Not-Midori was explaining everything that happened while she was unconscious.

A young half-child had brought her special herbs that he said were capable of getting rid of the headache that bothered her. Even though it had been a gift from another member of the king's harem, she'd accepted it and been poisoned.

_Ah, I remember this part._ Ayano thought. It wasn't even a gift from another harem member. That boy overheard some other jealous harm members talking about the herbs and stolen them to help Lady Ayano. He had no way of knowing that they were poisonous. But there was no way to prove anything. The investigation was dropped, but it made the boy a pariah in the palace and made his name "Nemesis" official.

"What punishment shall we give to the little demon that poisoned you?" Midori asked, interrupting Ayano's thoughts. It was a little disconcerting to see such a vicious expression on someone who resembled her giddy friend.

"Bring him here." Ayano said. "I wish to speak to him."

Midori nodded. "We will drag that little demon to his punishment!"

"That's not-" Ayano tried to stop the handmaiden, but she was already out the door. _Wait did she say 'We'?_

The door was thrown open and Midori returned with another familiar face.

"Kuu already apprehended the little demon and was awaiting your summons." Midori said happily.

"I swear I didn't know what those herbs would do!" Nemesis shouted. "I heard the other ladies talking about them! I just wanted to help!"

"Silence, Nemesis." Kuu said. She tightened her grip on the young boy's arm. She looked at Ayano. "What do you wish for us to do with him?"

Ayano felt her heart stop. She knew how this ended. Lady Ayano ordered Nemesis to be publicly whipped as a show of power. It angered the legitimate sons of the King and alienated both Nemesis and Lady Ayano. When she read first read the book, Ayano thought the punishment was extreme. Surely the villain could have seen that Nemesis didn't know about plants. Was it a way to take some anger about her loveless marriage to the King by projecting it on one of his sons?

Ayano had thought it was a bit much then and now that she was in Lady Ayano's body and ran the risk of dying if she followed the same path, decided to change that.

"Nemesis. Did you genuinely not know that those herbs were poisonous?" She asked.

"I didn't!" Nemesis' voice rose. "I swear I didn't! I'm sorry Lady Ayano!"

"Liar!" Midori hissed at him. She turned to Ayano with a smile on her face. "My lady, shall I fetch the whip?"

"No." Ayano raised a hand to stop her. "I believe Nemesis. I have a different punishment in mind."

Everyone stopped. Midori's smile had frozen and looked less confident. Kuu's grip on the boy loosened and Ayano could see a sliver of worry for the young boy. Nemesis himself was a wreck. He looked ready to cry, but was holding himself back. He was shaking, but trying to stand tall.

"What punishment do you have in mind?" Midori asked. Ayano noted the small amount of fear in her voice. It sounded like she did care about Nemesis after all.

"He will be my personal servant boy." Ayano said. "He will accompany me everywhere."

"But my lady!" Midori protested. "That is what we handmaidens are for!"

"I believe that you may take a break from serving me for awhile." Ayano replied.

Kuu's voice was small. "Have we displeased you in some way?" She asked.

_No, you've just never had a day off!_ Ayano thought. She'd read the book from front to back and not anywhere was it said that Midori or Kuu had a day off. They always accompanied their mistress even when she'd gone into exile. But then they'd vanished from the book. If they'd been so loyal to Lady Ayano, why would they take their eyes off her and give her a chance to end herself?

"You have not displeased me, Kuu." Ayano replied. "I simply believe that you and Midori deserve a day of rest."

Both looked unsure, but thanked her. Nemesis had an expression that was a mix of relief and fear. He wasn't being whipped but he had to be a servant boy to a woman who was known for her temper.

"When do I start?" Nemesis asked meekly.

"You may start now." Ayano said. Midori and Kuu's Eyes widened as they processed what Ayano said. When she dismissed them for their long needed break the two walked out slowly while also looking back, hoping Ayano would change her mind and call them back.

"What do you need Lady Ayano?" Nemesis asked.

"Hm..." Ayano thought. "I am hungry..."

Nemesis sprung to his feet. "I'll make you something!" He exclaimed.

"Hurry. And do not listen to anything the other harem members tell you." Ayano called after the boy.

"I will not Lady Ayano!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ayano almost cried when she began eating the meal Nemesis made.

That stupid author mentioned once that Nemesis learned how to cook to look after himself, but that was only once and it was just before the introduction of the Odayaka prince. It just existed to create a bond between Nemesis and Amao Odayaka. Now that she'd had the food, Ayano wished that shitty author had spent more time on developing Nemesis' skills.

But meeting the second prince had come when Nemesis was more confident in himself and challenged the prince to a cooking competition. Right now Nemesis was a small child that was terrified of upsetting Lady Ayano with his terrible cooking.

"I'm sorry for ruining your favorite meal, Lady Ayano." Nemesis said.

_Why the fuck are you apologizing!_ Ayano almost screamed. _This is the best food I've ever had in my life!_

"Do not apologize, Nemesis." Ayano replied calmly. "You have amazing culinary skills, Nemesis."

The young boy blushed. "Thank you Lady Ayano..."

Ayano smiled. _He's an adorable child. How could the original Lady Ayano hate him?_

The doors flew open, causing both to jump, and the Princes Taro and Hanako ran in.

"Lady Ayano!" and "Please don't punish Nemesis" blended together as the two talked over each other.

Ayano raised a hand to stop them. "I have already punished Nemesis, and the punishment fits the crime."

Hanako looked at Nemesis with concern and went over to check him. Nemesis protested as Hanako checked his back for any lashings. But the older of the two was stubborn when it came to the younger.

Taro stayed where he was, staring at Ayano. "What is his punishment?" He asked suspiciously.

"He is to be my servant boy." Ayano answered.

"What about Kuu and Midori?"

"They have been told to have a few days off so that Nemesis may serve me."

The look of surprise on Taro's face almost rivaled Midori. She could also feel Hanako's eyes on her. Why was it so surprising that she let her servants get a few days off? Wasn't that basic level decency? Had original Lady Ayano never given them days off? That shitty "Spiderlily" author never explained any of this!

"You've never given them a day off." Taro finally said.

Oh. So I was right. Ayano thought. Why was the original such a shitty boss?

"They swore they would only take days off if they displeased you."

_Shit_. Why wasn't this detail in the novel! It answered a few of Ayano's previous questions. It also explained the two servants expressions when they had been dismissed. They thought that they had done something wrong. Replacing them with Nemesis might not have been a good idea.

"I suppose in the moment, I forgot." Ayano said. "Nemesis didn't have malicious intentions when he gave me that drink. Whipping him would have been too harsh. The best I could think of was having him as a servant boy." It also gives me a chance to survive this novel. Ayano added.

Taro looked as though he wanted to say something, but Hanako chose that moment to stand up and trip over his feet. What the prince was going to say was immediately forgotten as he went to tend to his brother.

Ayano thought about what he would say. I haven't beaten Nemesis. I've been rather nice to him actually. It's like what Lady Ayano should be...

Oh. That's what the problem was. She wasn't acting like Lady Ayano. She wasn't being cold, distant, distrustful, or vengeful. She was being patient, mature, and rather friendly. It was actually pretty sad that people were suspicious of her when she was nice.

"Prince Taro," Ayano said. "Would you be so kind as to retrieve my handmaidens for me as you're leaving? I would like to speak with them."

"Of course, Lady Ayano." Taro replied then turned to his brother. "Hanako, father wishes to see us."

The somewhat tense atmosphere room became worse. The reason was obvious. Even when she had just been a reader of the book, Ayano had bad feelings about the Emperor. For one thing, Ayano was around the age of his first son so why did he marry her? Secondly, he was the emperor but always passed his work onto his two children. Thirdly, everything he did was suspicious. Even when the shit author tried to make him sound benevolent, it made him sound worse. Ayano kept waiting for the reveal that he was the actual villain of the story. When it just ended with the emperor congratulating Nemesis for "surviving", Ayano threw the book against the wall. The man was a shit parent and the fact he was never called out was rage-inducing.

Now that I think about it, maybe I can change that. Ayano thought.

The emperor's two sons left promising to visit Nemesis soon. Hanako also told Nemesis to tell them if Ayano started to mistreat him. Ayano felt some indignation at that. She wasn't the original, didn't the sudden personality change imply that?

The moment the door closed, it flew open again with Midori running through and Kuu following close behind.

"My Lady!" Midori practically threw herself at Ayano and hugged her. "I had begun to think that you hated us! You've never told us to take days off!"

_She should've_. Ayano thought. Instead, she smiled and returned the hug. "I apologize for scaring you two. I wasn't thinking straight when I said that."

"No, it is my fault Ayano!" Midori exclaimed. "I assumed the worst!"

"Shall we make your favorite meal?" Kuu asked.

Ayano shook her head. "No need. Nemesis made me something to eat."

It was like her attendants forgot Nemesis was still in the room. Their expressions hardened and they glared at the small boy in the corner. Ayano didn't know when Nemesis fell asleep, but he looked adorable. Though seeing Midori and Kuu glaring at him was a little concerning.

Let's try to break the tension. Ayano thought. She tapped Midori's shoulder to get her attention.

"Yes, My Lady?"

"Would you like to try the food that Nemesis made?" Ayano asked gesturing to the tray.

"I suppose I should see what he made." Midori said reading for a bowl. "But it can't be that good." Midori took a bite and froze.

"Midori? Ayano asked.

The attendant's shoulders shook. "This is amazing!" Midori exclaimed. Ayano and Kuu jumped.

"My Lady," Kuu said. "May I try some as well?"

Ayano nodded and moved so that Kuu would be able to grab something.

"No! Try this Kuu!" Midori pushed the bowl towards the other attendant. "This is the best!"

"Alright." Kuu took the bowl and took a bite. Her suspicious expression vanished and she slightly perked up. Ayano was glad she was friends with her Kuu Dere in her world, since she could understand the emotions behind Kuu's stoic face.

"It's amazing right?" Midori asked. "We have to ask him how he did this."

Kuu nodded.

Nemesis stirred but didn't wake up. Though Ayano would swear that he was blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to work out the ages of the characters this story. Ayano is a high school student, but Lady Ayano is 20. Taro is 21. Hanako is 19. Nemesis is the youngest being 12. I don't plan on shipping Nemesis with Ayano. They'll have a more familial relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out the story. Its premise is based off of Scum Villain's Self Saving System (SVSSS for short) by MXTX. For the sake of this story Nemesis is not Haneko, but the two are Half-brothers. Let me know if there's any mistakes!


End file.
